


Drizzle

by daisychaser



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisychaser/pseuds/daisychaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie and Shuu share their first kiss in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cute headcanon I saw on tumblr!

If there was one thing that was worse than the humidity that came in the summer months, it was the thunderstorms that came with it.  
Shuu sat near the window at a bakery, close by the university, leaning on his elbow, with his hand pressed against his cheek. The rain was never kind to him, it always drenched through his jackets and pants and made him uncomfortably wet, as if there was ever type of ‘ comfortable ‘ wet for Shuu.  
At least it had started after they had already entered the bakery. Or else it would’ve been a disaster, Shuu didn’t spend an hour in the morning to straighten his hair just to have it ruined by the rain. Although, his friend Chie didn’t mind the rain. She wasn’t a fan of it, but it give her many opportunities for interesting pictures. She loved the reflection of rocks in tiny puddles and the dullness of the Tokyo Skyline in the rain was something that she could always take pictures of.  
At least, that was the usual story. Shuu saw that Chie wasn’t fiddling around with her camera nor was she eating the parfait he had bought her. Something wasn’t right. Shuu wasn’t the best person when it came to reading people, he was terrible at it really, but he couldn’t help but wonder why his ‘ Little Mouse ‘ wasn’t feeling well. He couldn’t just ask her. That would give her the impression that he somewhat cared about her, which wasn’t a lie, but they had both made sure to act emotionally detached, at least Shuu acted, he wasn’t too sure about Chie.  
‘ Hori? Are you going to eat? Because if you don’t want to eat we can just leave. I’ll call one of the servants and they can drive us to the manor. ‘ Shuu took out his cell phone, and flipped it open. He was always happy to spend time in the Tsukiyama manor. The gardens were large enough for Chie to find at least one thing to photograph. It also lessened the stress on Shuu because he didn’t have to look his best. And considering how the rain had ruined his hair Shuu really wanted to go home so that he could clean up.  
Chie didn’t respond. She just grabbed her camera and stuffed it into her bag. She really didn’t want to talk to Shuu about what was bothering her, even though it was a dumb thing for her to be upset about. ‘ I think it’s best if we go back to your house. ‘ Chie then paused. ‘ I need to go to the bathroom first. You can have the rest of the parfait if you like, but I don’t think you’d enjoy it too much. ‘  
Her bag was left on the table, along with the rest of her belongings. Shuu decided it was best for her to stay put and wait for her. He could leave her, as he had already paid the bill, but she still needed a ride to the manor. It was easier to get the by car than switching metro lines almost six times.  
While waiting for her, Shuu decided to taste the parfait. It tasted horrid, just as he thought, but he didn’t screw his face up in disgust. He really needed to learn not to take up Chie’s offers on tasting human foods now that he had access to them. He stuck the spoon back into the parfait and stared at it. He wanted to look distracted as he his ears searched for gossip. He wondered what new delicious rumor was spread about him. It usually had to do with sex or relationships. Shuu was interested in neither of them. Shuu was interested in more culinary things in all honesty. Girls were never his interest unless they were the main course.  
Though no one was talking about him, he heard a bunch of girls talk about Chie. At first, he couldn’t understand what was going on in the conversation, there was one thing that was true.  They were making fun of her.  
That made Shuu angry. There was no reason for people to hate Chie, she was practically harmless. Granted she almost exposed the Tsukiyama family, but that only happened because Shuu had attempted to kill her. They were talking about the fact that she hadn’t experienced her first kiss and that no boy would ever find her attractive. Well, the last part could be true, as Shuu didn’t feel any attraction to her. But then again maybe someone liked her small body and bored attitude. Shuu definitely enjoyed her company. He wouldn’t mind dating her either. She was fun, and that is what really mattered to him. Someone he could connect to. Chie was a good listener too. Shuu loved that about her.  
Shuu guessed that this wasn’t the first time they talk about her in such a demeaning manor. Could it be that this was the reason she was upset? He really would never know unless he asked, but this was his best guess. Maybe they were meaner this time or they pushed her too far.  
Shuu turned his head slightly to see the girls who were talking shit about his best friend, and decided that the girl with light brown hair was good enough to eat. Her disappearance would cause a mess, but he would consume every single part of her. She was in the track team. So her ankles would taste heavenly. The thought of it made Shuu’s mouth water. He would have to talk to Chie first to make sure that girl was the one bothering her. Though a little murder was harmless every now and again. Her death wouldn’t be in vain.  
Chie walked out of the bathroom, only to see Shuu staring intensely at the young girl. That did weird her out a bit, but she really she couldn’t care less about what Shuu thought of her. She just wanted to get out of the restaurant. She made her way back to the table and grabbed her backpack swinging it on.  
‘ Did you call someone or are we taking the metro? ‘ Chie asked snapping Shuu out of his little world.  
Shuu looked at her, and smiled. ‘ Metro. Their hands are full preparing the dinner. ‘ Shuu lied through his teeth. He just forgot about calling. But before we go I must ask if we can stop by the flower shop. I promised my father I’d get some tulips for the dinner party tomorrow. ‘  
Chie nodded and then extended her hand to help Shuu out of his chair. It didn’t sound like a bad trade off as long as she got to visit the mansion and have something else to eat. She just didn’t feel comfortable around girls who made her feel bad about herself.  
They walked to the outside of the bakery. The rain had yet to stop, and Shuu and Chie ha no umbrella. They decided the quickest way to the nearest Metro Station was taking a the first right and then crossing the road at the end of the street. To the right of the bakery there was a huge window peering into the bakery. It caught Shuu’s attention for the first time in a long time. He could see the girls that were making fun of Chie and called out for her.  
Chie spun on her heel, a bit annoyed as to why Shuu called her. He promised her they’d be heading to the Manor now. But she couldn’t stay anything before she was grabbed and kissed. Shuu always had the most unusual manners to solve problems. One plus one equals two, no matter which way you looked at it. Shuu cupped her face and gave her his first kiss.    
It was a surprise that he did that to her. She couldn’t figure out why she was kissed, but it wasn’t an unpleasant experience. Shuu’s lips tasted like cream and strawberry. She assumed that he had eaten part of her parfait and she didn’t notice. Her eyes, instead of being closed, were open wide, and she could almost be described with starry-eyes.  
He wasn’t a good kisser. This was actually the first time he had kissed someone, so he didn’t exactly know how to end a kiss. Was it when he pulled away? Or when Chie pulled away? Would kissing her longer than a minute be overkill? He knew that the longest kiss lasted 18 minutes, but he was afraid that would be borderline murder if he even attempted that.  
But what really cut their kiss short, was the fact that Shuu’s back was starting to ache from bending over to kiss her. He pulled away, and he felt the rain on his back again. She wasn’t smiling, but her face seemed to be frozen in between a lock of shock and a look of surprise. There was silence between them before Shuu finally had enough of the silence.    
‘ It feels nice. Doesn’t it? ‘ Shuu asked, referring to the rain.  
Chie distanced herself from him, giving him a slight smile. It was the first time he had seen that from her. A thanks of sorts, perhaps?  
‘ It sure does. ‘ She replied, and Shuu smiled back at her. 


End file.
